A Heart Swap and Her Feelings: Manaphy Returns
by Pikachaaaa
Summary: What ever happened to Manaphy? Have you ever wondered? May has too. And she really wants to see him. She asks one boy to help her. Ash. But an unexpected visitor makes his way into the mix. And Manaphy causes heaps of trouble. Now, who will May choose? Contestshipping vs. Advanceshipping. Collaboration with Neko-chan Ammy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! Thanks for checking out this story! _

_ Before I say anything else, I multi-ship a lot and generally write contestshipping, so it'll be interesting to see how I do! With that aside, this will be an advanceshipping/contestshipping story! Where only one, will prevail. _

_Without further ado, I would love to welcome, Neko-chan Ammy! She's on hiatus, but this is what she would like to say._

_Neko-chan Ammy: Hey guys! It's Neko-chan Ammy. I'm currently on hiatus, but I couldn't leave my friend to do all the work on this story! Anyways, I hope you can enjoy it cause I'm having a lot of fun writing it. _

_Pikachaaaa: Well, that's that. I hope you all enjoy. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and reviews are always accepted with open arms. Enjoy!_

* * *

**\- Both Sides of the Phone -**

*Ring, Ring, Ring!*

"Hello?" a woman's cheery voice answered the phone.

On the other side of the line, there was a brunette named May.

"Hello? Is this the Ketchum residence?" she asked and double checked her phone book, which lay open on the wooden desk in front of her. She checked the number, which seemed to be correct. May hoped she didn't take it down wrong, and pursed her lips while she stared at the window on the other side of the room.

"Yes, this is Delia Ketchum! And you are?" the woman asked after she introduced herself.

May beamed when she heard that she had gotten the correct number and cheered silently to herself.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum. It's May," she greeted Mrs. Ketchum. She then asked, "Sorry, is Ash home?"

"May! It's great to hear you again. Of course, I'll go get Ash right away," Delia's eyes lit up as she smiled.

May heard a muffled voice on the other side of the line. May heard Delia's voice say, "Ash, your friend wants to talk to you!", but she couldn't hear a response.

"Hello?" Ash yawned. He stretched his arms out and put on a smile, even though he knew that the person on the other side of the line could not see him.

"Ash! It's May," she told him who he was talking to in a happy tone.

"Oh hey May! How are you?" Ash asked joyfully and smiled at the fact that his friend had contacted him again.

He suddenly remembered when they had both won the Teracotta Pokemon Contest together and relieved the memory a bit. May's voice cut into his thoughts.

"I'm great, thanks. Anyways, Ash, I need you to come to Slateport City as fast as you can!" May exclaimed quickly, her voice suddenly filled with empathy and emotion.

Ash was a bit taken aback by her slight outburst and nervously asked, "Wha? Wait, why?" He couldn't figure out why May would want him to come to Slateport. He had only just finished traveling with Dawn and Brock in Sinnoh.

"I need to see Manaphy... Ash, could you help me find him? Please...?" May implored. Her sapphire orbs were very sad as she remembered how the 'Prince of the Sea' had to leave.

"Huh, why me?" he asked again, surprised that May had asked him to come with her. He wondered why she didn't ask anyone else. Someone who had gone to Johto with her. She would definitely be able to coax anyone into going with her eyes.

May answered, "Because, Manaphy loves you as much as me."

Ash pondered for a few moments on the offer and his expression softened before May whispered, "Please, I need you to come."

He sighed and said, "Okay, I'll come. Just give me two days to pack everything and get there."

May almost cried in happiness and said, "Thank you so much! I'll meet you in Slateport. This means a lot to me. Thank you Ash."

Ash opened his mouth to speak, but May hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

**\- Phone Call with May and Dawn -**

May let out a sigh. She glanced at the clock on her wall. She realized that it was late and she had to go to sleep. But tomorrow she would leave her home again.

And she couldn't sleep. She still bursted with enthusiasm for the trip, yet was slightly worn down from the fact that she would travel again.

The brunette picked up her PokeNav and called one of the only people she could confide in, Dawn.

On the other side of the line, lay a very bored Dawn on her bed. She went over random apps on her Poketch. It suddenly rang. She happily smiled, finally able to do something.

"Yellow!" Dawn's sweet voice answered the phone.

May grinned at Dawn's usual introduction. "Red!" May answered with glee, happy at the little joke that they shared.

"Blue!" Dawn chirped before she asked, "What's up?"

May took in a deep breath and announced, "I'm leaving home, again, tomorrow." Her voice was filled with confidence and determination. She seemed quite obdurate on her decision.

"What? Why? Wait, awesome! Why are you going though? Should I be happy...? So, rem, what are you doing?" Dawn asked hastily, as she was a bit shocked. Her head was filled with questions about May's choice to leave home again.

"Wait, are you going to see, you know, him?" Dawn asked as she remembered something that May had told her recently.

"No!" May denied and blushed a bit. After a few seconds, she confirmed her choice slowly and said, "I don't know... I'm going to look for Manaphy."

Dawn thought for a moment and mused, "Well, May, you did just finish traveling Johto. What will your parents say?" She tapped her finger against her chin. "Then again, I-" Dawn began to say something but was completely cut off by May.

"Oh my goodness, I forgot to tell them!" May exclaimed and dropped her PokeNav on her desk. She hurriedly ran out of her room and dashed into her parent's room.

Dawn gave a bright, peppy smile before she realized that the most interesting thing had just dropped connection. With a sigh, she climbed onto her beg again and began to flip through apps on her Poketch again.

**\- With May; No One's Point of View -**

"Mom! Dad! I have news!" May yelled as she burst into their room.

Her mother had a romantic novel open. May always thought it was a rip off of Romeo and Juliet, as it was about two, star-crossed lovers who were not allowed to be with each other because of a family feud. But every time she told her mother that, she would end up being slightly scolded.

Meanwhile, her dad listened to some pop music. He unfortunately began to listen to it after Max told him that classical music was for eighty year olds. Max then claimed that 'cool' parents listened to pop music. Despite the fact that he grimaced whilst he listened, his determination to be a 'cool' parent was stronger than his hatred of the pop genre.

May's mother looked up from her book. "May? Are you alright? Do you need anything honey?" her mother yawned. She stretched out her arms and caught a glimpse of the time from the watch on her wrist.

"Goodness, May. It's midnight already. You need some sleep," she told her daughter hastily.

May opened her mouth and protested, "But I have something important to tell you!"

Her mother raised an eyebrow at her, as if to tell her that she could continue speaking.

May gulped and told them, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

The room was silent for a while, aside from Norman's pop music. Something finally clicked in the normal type gym leader's head and he exclaimed, "You're what?!"

"I'm leaving tomorrow," May stated again, this time with more determination.

Her dad let out a sigh of relief and said, "Oh thank goodness. I thought you were pregnant," her dad laughed haughtily. Perhaps the pop music was affecting him in more ways than one.

"Dad! That is not funny! I'm only fourteen!" May glared at him in mock anger.

Her expression then softened and she asked hopefully, "Is that alright?"

Her mother nodded and instructed May, "Whatever you want. I don't really like the thought of you leaving so soon though. But, you are a coordinator and traveling is going to become a thing until you finally settle down! But make sure to write your old man and me some letters. And don't forget to text us every night on the PokeNav."

May grinned and told her mom, "Thank you so much mom! It means a lot to me!" Her mother smiled back before she returned her attention to her book.

Norman paused his music for a moment. "Have fun May. Just don't get pregnant," he joked and resumed to listen to his tunes. However, a classical tune spread throughout the room. He had given up on pop.

"Dad!" May whined a bit and deadpanned.

She then turned and was about to exit the room before she smiled, "Thank you so much! Goodnight! I love you!"

"We love you too, goodnight," they called in unison.

May walked down the hallway into her room. She had realized that she had the nicest parent in the world!

She then remembered when her mom mentioned that it was midnight. She yawned and returned to her bedroom.

May happily plopped down onto her bed. Before she could fall asleep, she thought to herself, 'What if Ash isn't the person I should be asking? Maybe someone who has a closer relationship? But Manaphy wouldn't know him,' she shot down her own idea.

After she spent another moment in thought, and minutes of twisting and turning, she managed to fall asleep.

**~ Fin ~ **

* * *

_Pikachaaaa: Skrelp, hope you enjoyed! Review, follow, or favorite! Before I forget, go check out 'Stylishfashionista'! She was and will be, the beta for this story! Don't forget to mention her in a review. _

_Other than that, thanks for reading._

_Tatiana and Ammy, out! _


	2. Update

Hi all,

I know Neko-chan Ammy is going to be taking over this story and just wanted to give a quick shoutout just incase you all were curious.

Au revoir,

\- Pikachaaaa


End file.
